1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method for routing the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages have been developed in the direction of satisfying demands for multifunction, high capacity, and miniaturization.
For this, a system in package (SIP) technology, in which several semiconductor packages are integrated into one semiconductor package to achieve the high capacity and multifunction and to reduce the size of the semiconductor package, has been proposed.